


Imaginary (The Pain is Real Remix)

by BatchSan



Category: Nana
Genre: Angst, Community: remix_goes_wild, Multi, Remix, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if Nana keeps thinking it's just a dream, maybe it will be. A bad, hurtful dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imaginary (The Pain is Real Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pipe Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



> This is literally a song fic that is, in fact, a song. I used Evanescence's _'Imaginary'_ as a basis for the lyrics (and recommend you listening to the song to get the full effect of my lyrics below and it also fits well with the feel of the original fic, hence why I chose it). I am by no means a song writer so I apologize if this seems so-so.

Pretty lies

In my dreams  
I see you with a bag in your hand  
Please don't leave  
You don't need Takumi  
My tears fall on your hand, leaving my hurt like a stain on our souls

I tell myself pretty lies  
To sugar coat my pain  
If I lay beside Ren long enough  
Perhaps this will all pass like a bad dream

If you smile that sweetly to me  
It won't stop the lies we've created around ourselves  
The truth beyond my dreams is there for you and I to see  
We're only hurting ourselves with this false happiness

I tell myself pretty lies  
To sugar coat my pain  
If I lay beside Ren long enough  
Perhaps this will all pass like a bad dream

I can take care of you and the baby  
The words repeat in my head over and over  
Oh, I'm afraid of this nightmare you've created in me  
My beautiful, illuminating Hachi

I tell myself pretty lies  
To sugar coat my pain  
If I lay beside Ren long enough  
Perhaps this will all pass like a bad dream

Pretty lies


End file.
